Everything can happen
by ParadiseJune
Summary: "But we can go to the beach everyday if we want to, let's do something new!" Summer vacation. Beck & Jade are back together. The gang goes on a camping trip. Get ready for some surprises! Bade/Jandre/Cabbie
1. Who likes camping?

**Hey, this is my first multi-chapter story! I hope you like it! **

**I will try to update as fast as I can. It would help me a lot if you take a minute to review my story. **

**Thank you! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious! 

Tori's POV

"What are you doing?" Trina asked.

"Oh, I'm looking at some resort, I might go away with my friends for vacation."

"Will Beck be there?"

"I guess...he and Jade didn't decide yet whether to come or not. But you know, they're back together for a maybe a month now, so please don't ruin it."

I'm so glad they're together again, our gang was always splitted up and there was this awkward moment where Beck tried to kiss me, I just want to forget that.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"We haven't decided that either. But I thought of something out in nature, you know, like camping or something-"

"I'm out!" Trina made her way to the steps.

"You weren't even in!"

"Yeah...I gotta go paint my nails." She said and went to her room.

I sighed and closed my laptop. Trina's so annoying sometimes.

I decided to text my friends to come over.

Cat and Andre were the first to arrive.

"Hey Tori! You got an idea?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, let's just wait until the others arrive."

"Hi Tori, Hey Andre, Hey cute thing!" Robbie was there.

Soon after him, Beck and Jade arrived too.

Jade sat down on the couch with her "I don't want to be here-look" on her face.

"Camping?" Cat looked up from Tori's laptop.

"Yes, Cat. I was thinking this kind of trip would be fun. Camping is cool."

"Have you ever been to camping?" Jade asked me.

"Well...no. But we can go to the beach everyday if we want to, let's do something new! And camping is an adventure, come on guys! I saw some great campsites not too far away."

"Yay, I love adventures, Tori! I'll go with you"

"I'm going too!" Robbie said quick as a shot.

I looked over to Andre, Beck and Jade who were still exchanging some looks.

"Will...um, how can I say this without sounding mean...?" Andre spluttered.

"Ugh, will your stupid, annoying sister be there?" Jade asked.

Andre sighed. "That's what I was going to ask..."

"No, she doesn't want to." I told them.

Now the three looked at each other again, Beck nodded.

"Okay, we're going with you guys."

"Awesome! I've got two suggestions..."

Jade rolled her eyes, but also stood up to see some pics from the campsite.

No one was too excited, but they will be eventually.

**Very short and maybe a bit boring, but I hope you are still excited to read what happens next in my story.**

**I've got many ideas, but if you like to suggest something, just leave a review.**

**:)**


	2. Problems & Packing

**Problems & Packing**

Beck's POV

Okay, let's see: T-shirts, jeans, trunks,underwear...

Not that my mom made me a list...

I hate packing I always forget everything, but I do love going on trips.

I was kinda looking forward to camping, I'm sure it will be a cool adventure, like Tori said. Our gang was together again, I was with Jade,

Problems were fixed.

Jade's POV

Why am I doing this again?

I sigh. Camping. Totally not my thing, what am I supposed to wear?

I pack as many clothes as possible in my bag.

I had to come, or else Tori would grab Beck away from me and make out with him in a tent.

Ugh, I'm jealous again! One of the reasons why Beck & I broke up.

Relax, Jade! Like everybody says.

But Beck trying to kiss Tori that night is still on my mind.

I grab my phone and leave the house to drive to Beck's.

I just want to turn off the thoughts and worries in my head.

Problem's were not fixed yet.

Cat's POV

I have a problem.

Should I bring my purple giraffe or my _new _stuffed animal?

I decide to pack both and say Goodbye to my parents.

My brother isn't here, he's in the special hospital again, I miss him.

But yay! I'm going on a trip.

Our trip to last year was so much fun! Jade said it was the worst week ever...

Hm...except for the octopus to die, everything was fun! I joined a prison gang!

Now I have to wait for Andre and Robbie to pick me up.

Robbie's POV

I'm waiting for Andre to pick me up.

I'm actually very escited for that trip. I'm planning something for Cat.

Since that song I wrote her didn't work, I had to think of something else.

I just packed the things I really needed for the week, my guitar (of course I'm going to play campfire songs!).

I looked at Rex, who was sitting on my desk. I hardly "use" him anymore.

I stopped taking him to school everyday, I think I'll leave him here for the trip.

Andre's POV

"I will leave your medicine here while I'm on the trip, okay grandma?"

"What did you say?"

I love my grandma, but she's so difficult. I'm glad to have her off for a few days.

My cousins will have to look after her. She has other grandchilds!

Hm...let's see, I've got everything ready, so I can go pick up Robbie and Cat.

I hope Tori is right, and the campsite is nice.

Tori's POV

"Please don't leave us alone with Trina!" my mom tells me.

"Mom! I can't take her with me!"

"Fine..."

"My friends will be here in a minute."

"Okay. have fun sweetie, and call me if you're in trouble or something...Here's some cash!"

"Thanks mom. Bye!"

"Bye Tori!"

Beck's standing outside. We will all drive in his RV to the campsite, but we won't sleep in there. I packed a tent, because real camping is in a tent, right?

"TORI!" Jade yelled.

"Coming!"

/

**Sorry that was lame...**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow:) Hope you leave a review!**

**_Chapter preview: Princess Jade and her castle_**


	3. Princess Jade & her castle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any song**

Jade's POV

"Can we find a place without other people around us?"

"That's normal on a campsite, there are other people who like camping, Jade. But we could go on the other side of the lake, there aren't any people..." Tori said.

Good, I didn't want to spend my summer vacation surrounded by strangers.

We made our way to the other side and Cat began singing.

"Will you stop that?" Seriously, she's the most annoying person ever! Well, after the Vega sisters.

"We're here!" Tori was all-excited. But she was right, no people.

"Let's setup our tents!" Cat said and packed out her bright pink tent and started.

Beck shrugged and took our tent out, too. I'm glad it was gray.

Cat was already finished, how did she do that?

"Let me do this." I said.

If Cat can do this, I can too.

I tried to stick the stakes into the ground, but it was so hard!

And the tent was too big for me to hold! Stupid thing!

"Are you okay over there?" Tori asked. She and Cat were already having some kind of "tea party" in their pink tent.

"Yeah I'm okay! Do you think I don't know how to build up a tent?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Whatever." I said and tripped at the same moment. No. This did not just happen, I thought.

I fell right on my face! In the mud. I heard laughter, I hate all of them.

Beck helped me up.

"You know, I went camping with my dad before and I know how to build up a tent!"

Tori handed me a towel.

"And you're telling me this now?"

"You were so stubborn and wanted to do it yourself. You grabbed the tent away from me!"

I was quiet now. He was kinda right.

I watched him while he was bulding up our tent.

The others were in the forest, searching for firewood.

"Okay, it's done! Do you want to get in?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Princess Jade, after you please. Welcome to your castle" I had to smile, he's such an idiot.

"Looks like I can survive the week in here." I said and sat down.

"We won't stay in here all day! We can go swimming, go into the forest and play volleyball or badminton!"

"I don't want to swim in a muddy lake, I hate forests and I'm too good for you all in volleyball, I would beat everyone."

Beck chuckled. I was being serious!

"Come on, let's go outside, the others are probably starting the campfire."

He gave me a quick kiss. I didn't want to go to the others, but he already pulled me out of the tent.

Cat jumped in front of us. "Look what I got: Firewood!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the tree trunks, which were positioned in a circle around the campfire place.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Tori and Cat asked.

"I want to!" Robbie said. Beck looked at me suggestively.

"I don't feel like going swimming."

"Me neither." Andre said.

"You don't have to look at me like this, go Beck, have fun!" I said.

He kissed my cheek and went to the tent to change.

"So there's only us two left." Andre said and smiled at me.

"What do you want to say with that?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Andre held his hands up in shock. I smirked.

"Now start the fire!"

/

Andre's POV

The fire was ready. Jade and I were sitting alone. It was silent and she looked bored.

"I hate camping." she said.

"Why? It's been a good time so far. Well, except for you to fall in the mud." I couldn't help but laugh. I will never forget the look on Jade's face when she tripped.

She glared at me. And that one, too.

"So..." I didn't know what to say.

I looked at Jade, but she didn't show any reaction.

"Wanna sing something?" I asked her.

She looked into my eyes. "Sure, pick a song!"

"How about Use somebody by the Kings of Leon?"

"I like it." I started playing the chords on my guitar.

She began to sing. Incredible, like always.

Our voices harmonized great together.

The others came out of the lake and walked towards us.

Cat and Tori were wrapped in their towels and danced to the music.

When we finished, everybody clapped.

"That was awesome!" Tori said.

They sat down with us to warm up. Jade smiled at me.

You know, she _is_ sweet sometimes.

/

**I hope you like my story so far.**

**& I hope you will leave a review. It would mean so much!**

_Chapter preview: Campfire songs & confessions_


	4. Campfires & confessions

**This chapter will be a bit more serious than the others.**

**I hope you enjoy, it has a lot of ships in it!**

**Thank you!**

/

Tori's POV

It was perfect here.

Andre, Beck, Jade and me were playing volleyball this morning, Cat and I went to the forest to pick some berries, we all went swimming and everybody was in a good mood, even Jade.

For dinner, we went to the café on the other side of the lake.

After the others left the door, Robbie stopped me.

"Tori, I need your help!"

"With what?"

"With Cat." I was confused.

"Um...?"

"Look, I kind of have a-"

"Crush on her?"

"Yes." How did I not notice this before? So cute.

"Oh that's so sweet!"

"Not for me Tori! I can't stop thinking about her, I really want her to know how I feel.

But she didn't notice anything! I even wrote her a song, Tori!"

I could feel him. Cat can be so naive sometimes.

"Poor you. If you want, I can try to find out if she likes you."

"You don't have to do that. But can you help me to think of something like a romantic gesture?"

"Aww, of course!" That's so sweet. Cat is glad to have someone who cares for her like that.

/

Robbies POV

Tori and I had a plan.

Beck and Jade left the campfire early enough, so had Andre and Tori.

That means Cat and I were alone.

"I'm tired, can we leave too?" she said. Oh no! Plan B has to come, what to say?

"I love you." What? Did I just say that? I did.

Crap. We had planned everything. I prepared a love song, we picked some flowers and I did _not_ plan to say it so fast.

"Who are you talking to?" Cat looked at me with her eyes wide open. Seriously?

"Um...you, of course." Cat giggled.

"Do you know what I love? I love cupcakes, unicorns, candy, flowers, my friends and my family..." Did she really mean that?

"Night, Cat." Okay, I was hurt. Or disappointed. Or both.

I went to my tent and just wanted to sleep. I saw Cat jumping over to her tent.

Does she really have no idea?

/

Andre's POV

"Hey, Hey!" Cat jumped in the tent. It was late.

"Yeah, hi. I gotta go..."

Tori and I had a serious talk before Cat interrupted us.

"Tori! Tori, where are you! Toori?"

I had to find her.

"I'm here in my tent and why are you so loud?"

I came in and lowered my voice "I'm wonky again."

Tori looked at me confused.

"Well, kind of. You know, a bit and I do know it's not right and I could possibly ruin everything, but-"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Tori looked irritated.

"Who on earth, Tori, WHO on earth! Aah!" My head hurt.

"Andre!" Now she looked angry.

"I think I'm in love with Jade. Again."

"Oh." Tori said in a very low voice. She looked shocked.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"I don't even know! There was this chemistry between us when we were singing this song together and she was so nice today...it's the same thing all over agin!" I needed Tori's help.

"I understand." Tori nodded, but she still looked confused. "But what do you want me to do about this, Andre?"

"I don't know! Nothing can help me! Well, maybe except for this Belgium cocoa..."

"It's very good cocoa, my mom just bought another package!"

"Cool. When we come home, you have to make some!"

"I will."

"Hey, Hey!" Cat jumped in. I remembered again, why I was here.

"Yeah, hi. I gotta go..."

"What were you talking about?" I heard Cat asking.

"Nothing." Tori answered.

I sighed and made my way to mine and Robbie's tent.

I saw Robbie rolled-up in a ball, sobbing.

"Hey, man. What's up? Why are you crying?"

"Cat..." He sat up. And then he told me the whole story.

/

Cat's POV

"Hey, Cat. What's up? Why are you laughing?"

"Robbie..."

"Oh Cat! I have to tell you this. Robbie's in love with you!"

Robbie's in love with me? No way!

"But we're just friends." I said and snuggled against my pillow.

Tori sighed. "Maybe that's what you think. But Robbie wants to be more than just friends."

"You mean like best friends?" I would love to have a male best friend!

"Cat, how can you be so stupid and not notice? The poor boy!"

What? Tori just called me stupid. I started crying.

"No, Cat...I didn't mean it."

"It's okay. Are you sure he's in love with me?"

"A hundred percent." Tori nodded.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to him. Tell him how _you _feel. But tomorrow. Let's go to sleep now. It's been, you know, a long day."

"Kay, Kay!" I turned the light off and we tried to sleep.

/

Beck's POV

Jade and I were lying in our tent, trying to sleep.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Do you want to go outside, watch the stars?"

Jade and I have been doing this a lot when we first started dating.

We got up and went outside, where we sat down on a rock which was big enough for us two.

Jade leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Beck?"

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing..." I turned my head to face her.

"Tell me!" What did she want to say?

"No, rather not. I don't want to ruin the moment."

"You won't ruin anything! And now tell me!"

"I-I know about the kiss."

"What kiss?" I was nervous. Did she mean the kiss with Tori? Please not.

"Don't act stupid. Platinum Music Awards. You, Tori. Her couch. Damn, Beck! I saw everything!" She was upset. I got some explaining to do.

"How did you find out?"

"Cat forgot to turn off the webcam. I saw it live."

"Oh..." I din't know what to say.

"It's still on my mind. I'm sorry I'm bringing it up _now_, but I want to know why. Why her? I know we were broken up and you had every right to kiss a new girl. To make a move, it's normal. It's ok. But why Tori? Why the person I hate the most?"

I was absolutely speechless. I saw the hurt in Jade's eyes.

How was she able to pretend nothing happened the whole time?

I saw tears forming in her eyes. It was time to clear the air.

I don't want to see her hurt.

"Jade, i don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. For everything. I, I don't know what I was thinking...Tori told me it wasn't okay and she was right. I was a jerk for doing , I was a jerk the entire time we were broken up!"

"You were. But I have my faults, too. We were acting like children."

"I know right? Together or not, we have to treat each other with respect."

"Yup." I noticed how hard she tried to hold her tears back.

"I don't want to see you hurt, I can't stand that. I'm sorry for everything, I love you."

And then she kissed me.

It was a relief.

We broke apart after a while, she looked into my eyes.

"I love you too, Beck. And I'm sorry for everything." She was so beautiful.

"Me too. I hope you can forgive me. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" I wanted to make sure she didn't hide anything else that worried her.

"No, I'm fine." I hugged her tight.

"Let's go back to our tent."

We cuddled up together. I kissed her head.

"Jade?"

"What?"

"I love you. I'm truly sorry. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Never again."

I couldn't apologize more.

She turned around to face me.

"I know you do," she whispered, "Everything's okay. But can we go back to sleep now?"

"Of course." I kissed her forehead.

I felt so relieved.

I felt lucky to have Jade, that she forgave me for being such a jerk.

I felt happy. As long as she's with me, I'm happy.

/-/-/-/

**It's starting to get a bit difficult. I hope you like it so far!**

**I would love to see some more reviews, but thank you so far!**

**I will try to update as fast as I can! **

_**Chapter preview: Like brother and sister**_


	5. Like brother & sister

Jade's POV

5.30. I woke up.

Beck was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him up, so I got out of the tent.

I walked a bit into the forest and saw someone leaning against a tree.

"Andre?" He turned around and looked shocked.

"J-Jade...why are you here?"

"I woke up early so I went outside, why are _you_ here?"

"I needed some time alone..."

"Are you okay? You look nervous..." He looked _very_ nervous.

"No I am not!" Andre stood up, he looked like he's going to explode.

"Woah, Andre! Slow down! I've got time, you can tell me what's up."

"Jade, I think I'm..."

"You think you are?"

"I think I'm in love with you." What?

"I don't know what to say." Andre was freaking out, but I stayed cool, although I did totally not expect this. Since when did he feel this way?

"I had to let that out." I looked at the ground. What should I say to him? I don't love him back or anything, but I just can't reject him like this.

"How long?"

"What?"

"Since when are you in love with me?"

"I-I had this crush on you, I don't know, maybe a year ago, when you helped me recording this song, I fell in love with you after that and only Tori knew about it. She helped me to get over you and I wrote you that song. And at the campfire, when we were singing together the old feelings came back, I guess..." I was shocked. Andre was in love with me even before?

Slowly everything made sense.

"You mean 365 days?"

"Yes, that's the song I wrote for you. I had to change all the Jade's to babe..." We laughed.

"I don't know how to feel about this." I really didn't. But I saw Andre with different eyes now.

He wrote me a love song. Nobody has ever done that before.

I looked into his eyes and before I could think about it, I pressed my lips against his , I knew it was wrong but I just had to.

It felt weird after a while, so I broke the kiss. It was unreal.

We just looked at each other. You could think it was a dramatic moment, but seconds after that we burst in laughing.

"Wow, that was..."

"Weird." Andre finished.

"I don't know how you feel, but for me it was like kissing my own brother."

Andre pointed at me. "Sister!"

"I don't even know what that was. I don't love you Andre and you know that. I was just moved a little, because of that song you wrote for me and everything. You're one of the few people I actually like and I want it to stay the way it is. Friends. Or maybe Brother and sister now." I smiled.

"You're right. I think we're better off as friends. I was a fool."

"Why?"

"I thoght I had a chance, but I wrote you a song to express my feelings instead of talking to you before."

"What? Let me tell you this, Andre. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Every girl dreams of a boyfriend who writes a song dedicated to her. You're a good friend. It's the sweetest thing you can do to impress a girl. And I used the word 'sweet', see how girls are melting away?"

"Thank you, Jade. You opened my eyes," he smiled,

"And I won't tell anyone you used the word. Our secret."

"Good. Can we keep this whole conversation a secret?" I really didn't want anyone to know. That was our moment. And I fixed my problems with Beck, why bringing in another?

"Okay. But I have to tell Tori. I talked to her yesterday." Of course.

"Hm, okay. You guys tell each other everything, right?"

"I guess..." he said, I smirked.

"Let's go back to the campsite, as friends."

"Sure." he said.

"Everything okay again?" Andre nodded.

We walked back,the others were outside.

"Where have you two been?" Tori asked.

"Nowhere..." I said and smiled.

"We were worried about you!" She said again. Always worried about everything.

Then she leaned over to Andre and whispered something in his ear. Clearly about me.

"Tori, we're okay, if you know what I mean." I said and sat down on Beck's lap.

I saw a wide smile forming on Tori's face. I think she got it.

Robbie arrived with our breakfast and we were eating together. I sat next to Andre and everything was back to normal. Good.

/

**Hey, I wanted to put the Cabbie scene in this chapter, but I decided to leave it this way and update earlier. I know I can't satisfy all shippers, but I hope you like how they managed it!**

**But next chapter will definetely be Cabbie!**

_**Chapter preview: Coffee & Sharks or: The Other side**_


	6. Coffee & Sharks or: The Other side

**Sorry for late update! I was so busy this week! But here it is:**

Jade's POV

"I want coffee." I mean, I need it. Like now.

"Then go to the shop and buy one." Of course, Beck.

"It's like a five minute walk!"

"Come on, Jade. You're a big girl!" Okay, I got it...

I went out of our tent and walked to the shop on the other side of the lake.

Ugh, I had to pass all the other campers. Not nice.

"One cup of coffee. Two sugars."

The man behind the counter went to the kitchen to make my coffee.

"Are you lost ma'am?" I turned around and saw a guy looking at me.

He stepped closer and smiled at me. "Because heaven is a long way from here."

Oh my god.

And then his friend came over too. I just wanted my coffee!

"Do you come here often?" he asked and sat next to me.

"No."

"How was heaven when you left it?" the other guy asked again.

"This heaven-thing is so old."

"Old but gold." Where's my coffee? Can it get more annoying?

"Here it is. Two sugars. That's one dollar."

"Thank you." I payed and made my way to the door, but they stopped me again.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" I got my coffee?

"Me!" I rolled my eyes and left them alone. How come always the annoying guys hit on me?

But I had my coffee and that calmed me down.

"Hey Jade! Where have you been?" Cat came over to me.

"At the café to pick up some coffee."

"Oh, I love this café! It's pink and yellow!"

"Well, I don't."

"Why?" Cat pouted.

"There were just some annoying guys over there that tried to hit on me..." I said and saw Beck jumping over to me.

"What annoying guys?"

"Two annoying guys at the café." I smirked. Beck is jealous! My turn now to play the game.

"Yeah, yeah, but what did they say to you?" he said impatiently.

"Just some bad pick-up lines. They weren't even hot."

"Okay..." Beck sat down.

"Jade! Can you help me over here?" Tori shouted out of her tent.

I don't know why but I went to her tent to see what she wanted.

"What's up?"

"Sit down." What? Does she want to talk to me? She was giggling all the time.

"So? Get to the point, Vega."

"I don't know if you noticed, but Robbie has a little crush on Cat." I laughed.

"Yeah, a 'little' crush, Tori..." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I talked to Cat a lot and I told her it'd be best if she just talked to Robbie about her feelings."

"And what is my part in this?"

"I want you to talk to Cat. Give her advice."

"In what?"

"I don't know! Just make sure she doesn't mess it up!" Cat's good at messing up.

"That could be hard."

We got out of the tent and I wanted to walk towards the others, Tori stopped me.

"Hey, where the two guys really not hot?" Desperate much?

"Believe me. They're just the same level as the guys we saw at Nozu."

"Ohhh..." Tori's expression was too funny.

I left her and headed towards Cat. She was sitting alone on a camping chair with her giraffe , the boys were swimming.

"Hey, Cat."

"Hi..." She looked sad.

"You know, I found out about your thing with Robbie. Um...do...you...like him too?"

"Kinda." Okay, first step is done.

"And he thinks you don't like him, is that right?"

"Yes." Cat sighed.

"I have an idea!"

"You do?" She smiled. Thank god she can turn from sad to happy so fast, I hate seeing her sad.

"Mhm. The boys are swimming. What if...we would go too and you pretend something bad happens to you and Robbie has to come out and be a man, you know, save you..."

"But Tori said-"

"Tori, Tori, Tori...Cat! My idea is gold. You can act. Just pretend something bad happens to you!"

"Like, a shark is eating me?" Cat looked at me with big eyes. Her big, innocent eyes.

"No! Like you're drowning!"

"But that's so horrible!"

"Oh right, getting mauled by a shark isn't horrible at all..."

"Stop it!" She looked terrified.

"Okay, okay. Now let's go change into our bikinis!"

"Bikinis?" Tori came over to us.

"Yes. Go change too."

Tori and Cat went to their tent and I got into mine.

I changed into my new black and white striped bikini.

"Are you two finally finished?" I entered their tent.

"Cat can't decide between her bikinis..." Tori said. She was wering a pink one. Ew.

Cat showed me her different bikinis. A yellow one with pink hearts on it, a purple one and light blue bikini with little bows on it.

"Personally I would pick the purple one, but for Cat, I think the light blue is propably best."

"Kay, kay!"

/

Cat's POV

"Yay, I'm so excited! We're going swimming all together and I have to pretend I'm drowning!"

"Cat, not so loud!" Jade hissed.

"Cat drowning?" Tori asked confused.

"Just watch." Jade said.

"Hey girls!" the boys noticed us.

"Splashfight!" Andre shouted. This was so fun! But I was on a mission.

"Hey, what's Cat doing over there?" I heard Robbie saying.

"Looks like she's in trouble!" Beck said concerned.

"Let's go help her!" Andre said.

"I'm helping her!" Robbie shouted. Yay!

I heard the boys discussing who's the best swimmer and who could help me.

Finally Jade said something. "She's drowning! What the hell are you doing?"

Robbie was swimming towards me and helped me out of the water.

"Are you okay?" He was so worried about me.

"Yes." I gulped, Andre brought me a blanket.

"Are you sure?" Robbie asked again.

I didn't reply but kiss him. I saw the surprised looks of the others.

"Awww, It worked!" Tori said.

"Shhh!" Jade glared at her.

"What worked?" Robbie asked.

"Um...nothing." I said an kissed him again.

"Let's start the fire!" Andre said.

"Alright!" Beck took out some wood.

"Yeah, and we have to go buy new drinks. We don't have anything left." Jade said.

"Oh, I'll go with you!" I love shopping!

"Okay, let's go now." We made our way to the shop.

"Did you see?" I giggled.

"What?"

"I kissed Robbie."

"Yes. Twice, Cat. I saw it." Jade rolled her eyes.

"You're so mean to me!"

"What did I say? No, Cat. I'm happy for you two."

"Oh okay! Is this the shop?"

"Yes it is. Go search for soda or coke, I'll take some water."

"Kay Kay!"

"Hey, sweetie." A guy said to me. I blushed a little.

"Oh, hey! Who are you?"

"I'm a thief." I gasped. Oh no!

"And I'm here to steal your heart."

"What? How can you steal my heart?" I was confused now. Jade came.

"Don't talk to them..."

"Hey gorgeous! Decided to come and visit us?"

"No."

"Jade, what did he mean by stealing my heart?"

"Never mind, Cat. He's just trying to hit on you and he's not good at it. And don't forget: You and Robbie."

"Okay!"

"I'm going to pick some chips and stuff. Come with me or stay, but please don't talk with him."

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Jade said I'm not allowed to talk to you."

"But I'm his friend. She just didn't allow you to talk to Mike."

"That's so true!"

"So, do you and your friend want to come to our party today? It's our last day and we're here with our friends, so there will be a lot of people."

"Totally! I love parties!" This sounds so fun! A good-bye party!

"Okay, tonight at eight. In front of our RV. It's over there, not far away from the café. You'll see."

"Can I bring another friend?"

"Sure."

"Okay!"

"Cat! I'm standing in the line, come here!"

"I'm here! And I have coke and juice."

"Fantastic." Jade looked annoyed.

"Why are you so annoyed?"

"Because I have to make sure you don't fall for another guy and it stresses me out. These two are so stupid and you don't realize it."

"We're going to their party tomorrow!"

"What party? And what do you mean 'we'?"

"You, me and Tori. This will be so fun! It's their last day here."

"Oh, Cat! I don't want to go to their stupid party!"

/

Tori's POV

"What took you so long?" Beck asked.

Cat giggled. "The other side of the lake is so much fun. There were two guys who invited us to a party."

"Party?" everyone asked.

Jade sighed. "Ugh, the annoying guys again. I told Cat to ignore them but she talked with them anyway. So she let them invite her to their stupid party. In fact, it's us girls."

"I would go! Come on, we haven't had much excitement here!" I said.

"Not much excitement?" Jade asked and laughed.

"Cat almost drowned!" Robbie said and pointed to Cat.

"And don't forget about my-" Andre let out but I interrupted him in time.

"I got it guys! But I think it will be fun. Let's go all together, also the boys."

"Did you forget what I told you? They are just like the boys who hit on us at Nozu. Do you really want to go?"

"Yes. Let's go get ready for the party!" I was excited, come on, maybe they were really hot and Jade lied to me.

I picked a green, sparkling top, skinny jeans and heels for my outfit. Yes, I packed heels. Just in case.

"I'm so excited!" Cat said.

"Yeah, me too! What are you going to wear?" She pointed at her short blue dress.

"Cool! Let's go outside."

The others were already waiting for us.

We walked to the party together and I could already hear the music.

"Cool song!" I said to one guy with sunglasses who was leaning at his RV, drinking beer.

He took his sunglasses off. "Something tells me you're sweet."

"Really?" Was this the guy Jade was talking about?

"And you smell good. What is the name of your perfume? 'Catch of the Day' ?" he started stroking my cheek.

Okay, that was a bad move.

"Um...no, not really. I'm wearing the new 'Leave-me-alone' perfume." I said and walked over to Cat and Jade.

"Hm...you're right. The guys are just as bad in flirting."

"I know. And you didn't believe me!"

"Sorry."

"Do you think the same as me?"

"You mean, sing Take a hint and teach them a lesson?"

"Absolutely." Jade nodded.

"I have it on my pear phone, just put it in the stereo, hurry!"

Everyone looked at us in surprise as we began to sing the first lines.

Cat and the boys were dancing along.

"Cat, come here, sing the chorus with us!"

The boys totally didn't get we were singing about them in first place but at the end they were just looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"I hope you learned something!" I said.

The others were clapping and we had to sing it again.

At the end, the party turned out to be a highlight.

We decided to leave at midnight and walked to our tents.

"You were so good!" Andre said.

"Thanks..." I smiled. It was an amazing night.

"You were the best." I heard Robbie whisper to Cat, she giggled.

And then they kissed. No other guy could be with Cat. There's only Robbie.

They're perfect for each other. And with that thought I fell asleep.

/-/-/-/

**Hope you liked it! And I also hope you leave a review!**

**Do you have any wishes/ideas for the next chapter? More Bade? More Cabbie? Or anything different we haven't had before?**

**No chapter preview, because I have no idea yet. But I'll try to update sometime next week!**

**Thank you for reading **


	7. Almost broken up

**Turns out 'sometime next week' will be 'sometime next month'. Sorry for that.**

**But here's the next chapter!**

Jade's POV

I was sitting at the campfire alone, I wasn't feeling well.

I was watching the others, while they were swimming in the lake.

It was getting boring here, every day was the same.

I looked over to Beck, he was talking to Andre and Tori.

"Come in, Jade! The water's fine!" he shouted over to me.

"I don't want to!" I replied.

"Okay then." He said and continued talking to Tori. He's so annoying.

Ugh and the way Tori looks at him. Suddenly Beck lifted her up and I saw him saying some words, but I didn't understand him. He threw Tori back in the water and everybody laughed.

God, they're so annoying. But they all seem happy. I felt the anger building up in my stomach.

I decide to leave and go to my tent. I don't know why, but I was mad. Really mad.

Why can't this trip be over already? Just two days, I thought. Two days.

I heard the others voices coming closer.

"Where's Jade?" I heard Tori saying.

"I don't know..." Oh, Beck.

"If nobody goes, I guess I should look after her." Why Tori? Why?

Oh my god, she's yelling my name.

"Are you in there?" She opened my tent.

"Obviously."

"Good. You weren't there and I thought you were lost," she laughed, "Anyway, we were planning to eat soon, wanna join us? Jade?"

"What?"

"You look upset."

"Maybe because I am upset."

"What happened?" You happened.

"It's complicated."

"Tell me!" Typical Tori. Wants to know everything.

"I can't okay? I just want to go home."

"It's between you and Beck, right?" I looked at her. She has a good sense.

"Maybe."

"Did you guys fight again?"

"No, it's just...I'm just pissed right now."

"Oh no! Is it because of me and Beck?"

"Tori, you will never understand how I'm feeling."

"Jade, I'm so sorry! We just talked and played around a little bit..."

"I know that! The problem is Beck, he does this to tease me!"

"Come on, I don't think he does this on purpose! You're overacting."

"How do you know? You aren't his girlfriend!"

"But I know you two. I'm watching you fighting and making up every day! Remember the time, you dumped Beck and came to me for help? I would never move into your relationship."

"Tori..."

"Jade, listen! I've always been a little jealous of you two, and.."

"Wait! _You _perfect Vega are jealous of _me_?"

"You and Beck are like the number one couple in Hollywood arts. You two are together for so long now and I admire that. My longest relationship wasn't even half a year! And I always get the guys using me or cheating on me and-"

"What about Daniel, who you kissed, while he was Cat's boyfriend?" I will always blame her for that.

"Don't destroy my speech, that's not the point now!" I laughed.

"Well, the point is, you and Beck have always managed to somehow solve your problems. And he obviously loves you." That was kinda nice of Tori.

"I want to hear that from Beck."

"Then talk to him!"

"But I don't want to."

"Come on, I'll help you." she said and pulled me out of the tent.

Seconds later, I was standing next to Beck.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"In your tent, we were talking." The first time, I was actually thankful for Tori answering instead of me.

"Oh, and what were you talking about?"

"Nothing, just girls stuff...you know." I mumbled.

"We talked about you." Tori said. Shit, she really wants me to talk to him.

"Why me?" He looked straight into my eyes.

I had to think. My next sentence was all-dominant. What now?

"Because I hate you!" Oh my god. I took the wrong way.

"So, now you hate me again? Why'd you suddenly change your mind?!" He looked angry.

"You know why! You're flirting with Tori and didn't even care that wasn't feeling well all day! You just never notice when I'm hurt!"

"Hurt? God, Jade! _Me_ and Tori? Me and Tori flirting? You must be blind. There's nothing going on, you're so overacting!"

"Why am I always the one who's overacting? Look at yourself! You love making me jealous in every possible way! And it's making me sick! Maybe I'm exaggerating from time to time, but you're not better than me! Still you're blaming everything on me, every time!"

"That's so not true!"

"What is not true? You being a jerk or you being a jerk to me?"

"It's the wrong time for your stupid jokes, Jade! What do you want from me? I'm trying my best to make our relationship work again and you have to ruin it!" he was getting really loud.

"Oh, I see all your efforts! I-"

"Guys, please stop fighting! That's not what I meant with talking!"

"So you were the one, who told her we 'need to talk' ?"

"Yeah, but..." Tori had to stay out of this.

"You know what?!"

"What?" he snapped back.

"You're the most selfish, insensible boyfriend in the world!" Beck looked speechless.

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed..." I heard Cat saying, she was just about to cry.

Beck didn't say anything, so I continued talking.

"You don't care how I feel, the important thing is you having your fun!"

"That's a pack of lies and you know that!"

"No it's not! You didn't give a shit, when I told you I was feeling sick and you didn't listen to me when I begged you to go home! Instead of staying with me, you're having fun with Vega!"

"You're overacting Jade! What's your damn problem?"

"My problem is you!"

"Why are you so obnoxious? You have no reason at all. You're just getting everyone in a bad mood! Look, Cat's even crying!" Yeah, I'm the problem again. I'm the obnoxious one. Thanks.

"Oh, fuck off Beck!" I screamed and ran away, I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to be far away from Beck.

I heard him stammering something. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything or anyone at that moment.

I was running non-stop for 15 minutes now, so I stopped to take a deep breath.

I looked around. I was in the middle of the forest.

I decided to walk a bit further to calm down.

I had to think. About me. About Beck. About me _and_ Beck.

I sat down on a rock and cried my heart out. How did this trip become so awful?

I felt dizzy. Maybe because I was running for so long or because of the screaming and fighting with Beck.

I tried to remember the Beck from years ago, trying to get my attention with sweet romantic gestures. Caring about me, holding my hand every minute possible.

We were able to just stare at each other's eyes and fights have never been _that_ bad.

I remembered me. Beck was my first boyfriend. I was so in love. I wasn't obnoxious, like he said.

I behaved like every girl behaves in their first relationship. I spent most of my time with Beck, I wrote his name with little hearts all over my notepad.

I sighed. What have we become?

/

Beck's POV

I didn't know what to do after Jade left. Run after her? No. That would just prove her right.

Was she right? I looked back on our long relationship. I guess, she has a point. I mean, sometimes I do it really on purpose, because...um...I don't even know, but it's unbelievable how jealous she gets when it comes to Tori.

It simply annoys me. I guess, that time I tried to kiss her when we were broken up, was a slip-up. Tori is a good friend and that's all. She has also been a good friend to Jade.

I don't understand her sometimes.

One day, she's all sweet and kind and sometimes you can't even talk to her, because every conversation turns into a screaming match.

I sighed. It wasn't always that way.

Okay, we've been always fighting more than other couples, but we didn't scream at each other like that.

Those kind of fights lead to our break-up last time. But I don't want to lose her again...

"Hey man, are you okay?" Andre came over to me.

"Not really."

"You guys will get along again I'm sure."

"Mhm." Then he walked away and went to the others again.

I was alone, staring at the fire, playing with my necklace, lost in thought.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but the others were with me again and it was dark outside.

I looked up and saw everybody staring at me.

"Beck, I just want to say-"

"It's fine Tori." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"You want some marshmallows?" Cat said. They all looked very worried about me.

"No, thanks. I'm gonna take a walk. Don't miss me."

I walked into the forest, hoping I would find Jade somewhere.

I didn't figure out yet, what I would say if I see her, but I wanted to talk to her.

I was walking for half an hour now and slowly getting tired.

I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes. How far did Jade walk?

I got up again and continued walking. I couldn't even orientate myself anymore.

I even considered giving up and turning back, but then I heard something rustling.

I couldn't see everything because of the darkness, but this was clearly Jade.

She was sitting on a rock, her arms crossed.

I was hiding behind a tree, because I needed some time to think about what to say.

Suddenly she started crying. I never saw her that way. Before I could think of a good apologize, I came out of my hiding-place and sat down next to her.

She looked at me with her teary blue eyes. Then she fell in my arms and bursted out in tears again.

"I love you. We'll work it out again, I promise." I said and kissed her head.

Even I shed some tears. Jade didn't say a word.

We fell asleep at some moment and woke up the next morning together, in each others arms.

/

**I was trying to find an idea for the next chapter and I was listening to a sad song, so that's why it's so sad:( ! **

**There are only 2 chapters left! The Last day**

**Hope you liked it, leave a review if you want.**

**And sorry again for the late update.**


End file.
